Harry Potter and the Test of the Undead
by Ladies of Fate
Summary: The battle between Alia and Legendaris rages on as both their groups of warriors are sent to battle it out in the world of Harry Potter, and Revenge continues to work on her plan to bring Legendaris down for good...
1. 1 School Day Memories

Harry Potter and the Test of the Undead

A/N- Hello! Sekyura Watanabe and Irene Piper here! We are The Ladies of Fate and co-authors of the fanfiction you're about to read! But before we begin our story, we thought we'd explain something about our characters. Most of them are Verdonian; human-dog hybrids.

But they're not freaky-looking at all; they're attractive, fun, and friendly, and they can naturally fit in with humans. They come from the fictional planet, Verdonia, composed of eight different Empires. Ocean, Earth, Ice, Wind, Shadow, Mountain, Volcano, and Flame. Personalities and surnames of the Verdonian characters will differ depending on the Empire they come from. For example, Earth Empire characters will usually have Japanese names and are mostly very friendly, while Shadow Empire characters will have either German or Russian names and are often hostile.

Verdonia is rich in legend, the most famous about the millennia-long battle between Alia and Legendaris, Game Keepers and controllers of Fate, Alia being the good and Legendaris being the evil. Legendaris is currently trying to get herself out of Hell with the help of her vampire warriors, who, seeing the fate that awaits them if they stay steeped in their Master's darkness, have plans of their own to escape their own personal Hells.

So, now to start the fifth installment in the "As Fate Would Have It" series…..

Enjoy

Prologue

A young woman sat alone in the dark, watching a game board, as if waiting for something. Hovering over the board were screens, showing scenes from different worlds. 'Not that one,' she thought, waving a screen away, 'I doubt Gandalf would forgive me for sending them back to him. No, not this one either, I've sent them to enough zombie apocalypses already. No, no, not this one; if I send them to another monster-movie style universe, Aretemis would kill me.' This continues for several minutes, the woman's face scrunching up in impatience and indecision. Suddenly, a voice floated behind her. "Mum?" The woman turned around, masking her annoyance at her daughter with a smile. "Yes, Diana?" she asked in an overly sweet voice. "What'cha doin?" Diana asked, plopping on the floor next to her mother. The woman's mouth twitched before she said, "Trying to find a universe you all might actually enjoy for once. After your failure in the last one, I thought it best to send you somewhere fun and easy." The woman pursed her lips as she made several more screens disappear. Diana watched silently for a while before, seeming to dread the outcome, said, "Um, Alia?" Alia, her terrifyingly powerful mother, glanced, irritated, at her once more. "Yes?" Diana, terrified, bowed her head and stuck out her arms, which held a book. "I'm so sorry, mother! Someone knocked a book off the Forbidden Shelf in your library, and when I was putting it back, I kinda- sorta- read it a bit…. I'M SORRY, MOTHER!" Alia's face registered confusion, anger, shock, and sadness in the course of five seconds. She slowly snatched the book out of Diana's arms. The gold letters on top had long since faded away, but with a wave of her hand Alia was staring at the cover of 'Hogwarts, A History'. Alia smiled fondly at it when a sudden light went on in her head. "Girls, come here!" Alia called. Immediately, Alia's four other daughters and one granddaughter appeared beside Diana. "Yes, Alia?" asked Aphrodite, the oldest. "Girls, pack your bags! I've found somewhere new you can stay!" Alia said gleefully. The six girls glanced at each other, confused. "Er- which one?" asked Athena, second oldest. "The same world I learned magic in; girls, you're going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Alia proclaimed. All six girls stared at Alia blankly. "School of Witchcrap and Wizardy?" said Venus. "There's a school on a hog's wart?" asked Artemis, Venus' twin. Alia was not amused. "Wait, wait, wait, you actually went to school for this?" asked Katana-Alia's granddaughter- bewildered. "Yes, yes I did. Without that school, I'd have never gotten to where I am now," said Alia proudly as she singled out a screen on the game board. The screen slowly magnified and took over the game board, now under Alia's control. Alia grimaced and sighed, "I'll have to make some major changes to fit you guys in, but it'll do." "Are the vampires coming?" asked Diana timidly. Alia grimaced again. "Oh, I guess so. I'll send a message to Revenge now." Alia brought a quill and scroll out of thin air. After scribbling an invitation down on it, she tossed the scroll in the air- it disappeared. "As for you-," Alia turned back to her descendants, "You'll need new names, your aging process restarted, and your memories wiped clean. Any questions? Good," she said when nobody spoke up. Alia waved the quill, which turned into a wand, and the six girls disappeared.


	2. New Neighbors

"Well, Kishimotos, welcome to your new home," said Revenge, the current queen of the vampires. She'd worked hard in the few days' time she'd had prior to Alia's letter to buy this new house on Privet Drive. "It's so empty," Vanity complained. "Surprisingly clean though." Revenge watched him gaze around the barren room as she said, "Yes, well I found the ghost of a French maid living in the attic so you could consider her our new housekeeper. Her name's Maria, and-" she nudged Vanity and a girl with a black ponytail towards the door.

"About your complaint about the emptiness, you and Limbo are coming with me to buy furniture." Limbo and Vanity glared at each other; they had been enemies ever since they joined the Kishimoto clan. Revenge kicked them both out the door and started walking down the street (they didn't own a car and none of them knew how to drive) when she noticed a large, tawny owl flying overhead in the afternoon sunlight. "That's strange," she thought.

But she ignored it and kept walking, thinking it would be nothing to worry about. 

Several hours later, they all emerged from the furniture store with many large, heavy boxes. All of which they made Vanity carry; he _was_ the man, after all. "Do we REALLY have to WALK all the way back home?" he asked through the towering pile of boxes. Revenge shook her head. "I'm going to find an alleyway we can sneak into to apparate back home," she replied.

"Have you ever done a successful apparition, nee-sama? I mean, we don't have wands and we're really not even that good at magic," Limbo said doubtfully.

"Of course I've done it! …..Once…."

"This is going to go well," Limbo replied sarcastically.

"Ah!" Revenge gasped. Someone wearing a cloak had barged right past her, whispering excitedly, not even realizing he'd almost knocked down the vampire queen. Limbo watched him go until the crowd had swallowed him up. Then, turning back to Revenge, she asked, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know. But they're everywhere," Revenge replied. Turning to Vanity, she said, "Hey, Vanity. Treachery's used you as a spy right?"

"Yeah,"

"See if you can hear what they're whispering about."

Vanity perked up his pointed dog ears that every Verdonian guy had, and listened closely. He could hear the excited whispers of:

"The Potters, that's right, that's what I've heard-"

"Yes, their son, Harry-"

"They're talking about some guy called Harry Potter. He a celebrity?" Vanity asked. "Who knows. Hey! Excuse me!" Revenge shouted.

A large, beefy man with almost no neck and a bushy, black moustache had stopped right in front of her. "What are you doing, old man?" Limbo hissed, "Get out of our way!" He looked back at her as though he wanted to say something, but then tore off across the street instead. "FREAK!" Limbo shouted after him.

"God, everyone's acting weird today," she said to Revenge. Revenge nodded, leading the way into a secluded alley where they could apparate back home. Frankly, she'd had enough of the busy London streets for one day.

Mr. Vernon Dursley, the man who had stopped in Revenge's way, appeared home shortly after his trip to town, ready to confront his wife about the whispers he'd heard earlier.

Um-Petunia, dear- you haven't heard from your sister lately have you?" he asked. "No, why?" his wife snapped. "Well, the strange happenings lately- I thought it might have to do with _her_ crowd." Petunia ignored this, sipping her tea.

Her favorite thing to do was gossip, so she decided to change the subject. "Did you see who moved in across the street?"

"No,"

"A group of Verdonian teenagers —eight of them. There goes our quiet life on Privet Drive."

Mr. Dursley casually changed the subject back. "Their son, what was his name? Howard, wasn't it?"

"The Verdonians'?"

"No, I mean your sister's."

"Oh, Harry. Dreadful, common name isn't it? And he'd be about our little Dudley's age too," she hissed in disgust. That appeared to be the last thing she would say on the subject. So, the Dursleys went up to bed in silence.

Fourteen-year-old Sorrow Kishimoto was staring out the window at Privet Drive, her face pressed against the glass. Revenge, who was her fifteen-year-old sister, came to stand beside her, asking, "What are you looking at, Sorrow-chan?" Sorrow pointed up the street to where the lights were going out one by one. "And, there's a very funny-looking man standing over _there_," she said, pointing in the opposite direction.

Indeed, there _was_ a very funny-looking man standing in the middle of the street. And it appeared that _he_ was making the lights go out…

"Hey, Sorrow,"

"What?"

"We should go see what that guy's up to. You know, eavesdrop," said Revenge, watching the odd man talk to a cat, that appeared to be talking back. Sorrow nodded, saying, "Anything for you, nee-sama!" She and Revenge suddenly disappeared in a cloud of black fog, reappearing again, invisible, a few feet away from the man and the cat.

Almost immediately after the vampires showed up, a massive motorcycle with an even more massive man riding it appeared. "What the-? It's a never-ending freak show!" Revenge whispered sharply. Listening again, she heard the odd man say to the massive man, "Give them here, Hagrid—we'd better get this over with. Though, I'll end up having to take the two girls—they have no surviving family." The massive man, Hagrid, handed the odd man a baby boy, saying, "Here he is, Dumbledore,"

"What are they doing?" Revenge wondered. "I think they're trafficking human flesh—they're going to raise the baby boy and the two girls to be prostitutes!" Sorrow replied. Revenge smacked her ridiculous sister upside the head, making her utter quite an audible squeak of pain.

"What was that?" asked the cat.

"Muggles, maybe?" Hagrid suggested.

Dumbledore shook his head, saying, "I don't think I've ever met a Muggle with such a huge, dark aura. We'd better hurry." He took off down the street, leaving the baby on the Dursleys' doorstep, ringing their doorbell six or seven times in rapid succession before coming back to join Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, who was still in cat form.

Then, Dumbledore, muttering something about having to find the other five, vanished along with Hagrid and the Professor.

"Well, that was odd. That Dumbledore character could sense my aura," Revenge thought, "I wonder—what fun could Alia have in store for us this time?"


	3. Magic at the Zoo

10 years later…

Sorrow Kishimoto, still as young as she was back ten years ago, streaked across the street from the Dursleys' house, a huge grin spread across her face. "Onee-san!" she cried as she burst through the front door of her family's flat. Revenge called, "Yes?" Sorrow followed her voice, passing a chair where a puzzled Heresy had glanced up from a large book on philosophy, the ghost maid, Maria, dusting busily behind him. She entered the kitchen where her older sister was snacking on sushi and watching as Limbo and Vanity argued over the last piece of the chocolate cake Revenge had baked last week.

"What's up?" Revenge asked, popping another spicy tuna roll in her mouth.

"I was spying on the Dursleys again like you told me to and—get this—they're taking that piglet son of theirs to the zoo! Can we go too, onee-sama? Oh, please! Can we?" Sorrow gushed excitedly. Revenge chewed thoughtfully as Limbo, tired of the argument, whacked Vanity on the head and scooped the cake into her mouth, smiling triumphantly.

"Hmm….I suppose it wouldn't hurt to leave the house once in a while. Alright, we can go,"

"Onee, I LOVE you!" cried Sorrow, flinging her arms around her sister.

Anastasia Adamany glanced around the Reptile House of the zoo, boredom enveloping her like a cloud and shown clearly on her face.

"'Let's go to the zoo,' she says. 'It'll be fun,' she says. Antoinette is so paying for this when we get home." Anastasia muttered mutinously as an odd Muggle family passed by her, consisting of three very strange Muggles and another boy who had, to Anastasia's great surprise, an undeveloped wizard aura.

'Could it be? No, there's just no way that that's Harry-' she thought, curious. But before she could prove her assumption, a heavy unholy aura swamped everything else.

'Vampires? In daylight? Must be Verdonian….' Anastasia thought, ducking out of the crowd to find a place to hide in plain sight. A moment later, the Kishimotos passed her by.

Revenge noticed Anastasia staring at them but said nothing. 'Alia has had stranger spies than her….' she thought. Suddenly, she was distracted by Limbo.

"I-is that boy…. hissing to that snake?" Limbo asked, pointing to a kid Revenge recognized; it was the kid that lived with the Dursleys across the street. The Dursleys other kid ran up to the snake tank, shoving the other boy to the ground.

"What a brat-." Fraud began to say. He never finished. The glass in front of the boa tank disappeared suddenly into thin air, causing the fat kid to fall into it.

"Ahaha! Serves him right, the little brat!" Gluttony cried in jubilation. The snake exited the opening and slithered out of the Reptile House, pausing to hiss at the boy that had been knocked to the ground.

As soon as the boa got out, screams and shouts echoed throughout the entire Reptile House. "Aaaaah! Snake! Help me!" shrieked Gluttony mockingly.

The glass in front of the tank suddenly reappeared, leaving the kid trapped inside screaming for his mum. "Nice!" laughed Fraud.

"That's nothing; watch this!" Fury said, waving her hand. Thousands of tiny snakes suddenly fell onto the kid's head, making scream louder.

Revenge laughed, but when the snakes started trying to bite him, she said, "Okay, that's enough."

She waved her hand and all the snaked turned into cherry Twizzlers.

"TWIZZLERS!" screeched Sorrow, breaking the glass open and grabbing handfuls. "Don't do that in public!" snapped Revenge, thwacking her sister upside the head as they disappeared into the crowd.

The words were meant for Sorrow, but someone else heard them too. Anastasia smiled mischievously as she disappeared.

Exactly one week later, the Kishimotos would find a very beautiful Barn Owl waiting on the window sill with a letter in its beak.


	4. Invite to Hogwarts

A loud tapping sounded at the window of the girls' dormitory of the Kishimoto home, getting steadily more annoying as the morning dragged on. Fury Kishimoto stirred faintly, refusing to get up and answer the tapping. "Revenge," she groaned, "get the….the…window?" Fury dragged herself out of bed and opened the window, letting the owl inside and taking the letter from its beak.

When she turned it over, she discovered a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake all surrounding a large letter "H." Fury tore it open and read:

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Kishimoto,

We are pleased to inform you that you and all your brothers and sisters have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Someone will be by to escort you to Diagon Alley at your convenience. Please send the date back with the owl before July 31. Term starts on September 1.

Sincerely Yours,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Fury gasped and then shouted, "Guys! Wake up, you gotta see this!" Revenge dragged herself sleepily out of bed, while the rest of the Kishimoto girls propped themselves up in bed to get a good look at what was going on. "What is it now, Fury-chan?" she groaned, walking over to stand beside her. Fury waved the letter in Revenge's face.

"Read this!" she shouted. Revenge took the letter and began to read. "We've all been accepted to a wizard's school?" she asked, thoroughly confused. Fury nodded. "Apparently so," she said.

"So about this Diagon Alley place, when do you want to go?" Fury continued. Revenge considered this thoughtfully for a moment, then said, "How about August 1? If we get our stuff too soon, there'll be more time to kill here and I don't wanna have to constantly deal with Gluttony, Vanity, and Sorrow bouncing off the walls. It's better for my own sanity if we don't have to wait as long for term to start." Fury nodded in understanding, then, scribbling the date on the back of the parchment, sent the owl back outside.

About a month or so had passed since Fury and Revenge had gotten the letter and now the Kishimotos were all sitting down to breakfast, all of them singing "Smells Like Teen Spirit" as they shoveled away pancakes and orange juice. Suddenly, knocking sounded out the door. "Vanity, get the door," Revenge said, pouring too much syrup on her pancakes. Vanity got up to answer the door, flicking his long, blonde hair over his shoulders as he went. He'd almost had his hand on the doorknob when suddenly, a fist came crashing through the door.

"What the hell?" Vanity shouted as the fist uncurled itself, and, unlocking the door, let itself in. The fist belonged to a very pretty Verdonian girl who looked about fifteen. "Dude, that was our door," Vanity said. Ignoring him, the girl shouted, "Hello, my name is Annelise Adamany and I'm going to be your escort to Diagon Alley today! Ya got five minutes to change, then we're out the door!"

Vanity looked appalled. "I won't be able to do anything with my hair!" he almost shrieked. Annelise stared at him with one eyebrow raised. "You sure you're not a girl?" she asked. The rest of the Kishimotos laughed when Vanity tore open his shirt and shouted, "Do you SEE boobs?"

Annelise shook her head. "No, but I do see a twelve-pack," she replied. Feeling violated, Vanity bolted up the stairs to change. Revenge stood up and said, "Sorry about Mr. Prettyboy. We'll be ready in a minute."

About half an hour later, the Kishimotos and Annelise had walked their way from Privet Drive into the streets of London. Limbo and Vanity complained for what felt like hours and then got into a heated argument over who was more bored. Revenge was just about to scream at them to shut up when Annelise stopped them in front of a shabby-looking pub called The Leaky Cauldron. "We're here," she said delightedly. Suddenly a scream tore itself from her throat.

"HAGRID!"

She ran into the pub and flung her arms around a giant of a man that only Revenge and Sorrow recognized from a night ten years ago. "Annelise!" said Hagrid, "So good ter see yeh! Who's that yeh got with yeh?" Annelise turned to the Kishimotos.

"These are the Kishimotos. They're going to be first years at Hogwarts come September first!" she said. Hagrid's eyes widened. "All o' them are gonna be firs' years?" he asked. Annelise nodded.

"Anyway," Annelise said, noticing Revenge was starting to get violating looks from the men in the pub, "We've gotta get them and our little Harry to Diagon Alley pronto!" She and Hagrid cut through the crowd, Harry and the Kishimotos following out of the pub and into a small, walled courtyard. "Three up….two across…here it is!" said Annelise, tapping on of the bricks three times. Suddenly, the bricks rearranged themselves to form an archway out onto a cobbled street.

Hagrid and Annelise both smiled, saying, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."


	5. A Mysterious Task

Annelise grinned as a look of wonder spread across Harry's face as they entered Diagon Alley. "Ooooh! Aaaaah! Wooow!" Sorrow gasped. Sorrow, the other Kishimotos, and Harry craned their necks every which way to stare at everything they passed.

"So this is James' and Lily's son? Avia was right! He's adorable!" Annelise told Hagrid as they passed a store full of Quidditch supplies. Anna stopped dead when she saw two heads of golden blonde hair standing amongst the crowd gathered around the window.

"Anastashia! Alexandra! There you two are!"

The two girls jerked around at the sound of her voice, turning to reveal twin pairs of crystal-blue eyes identical to Annelise's. The two girls, identical in every way except height, quickly struggled their way through the crowd to the group's side. "Sorry we're late!" gasped Anastashia. "The Nimbus 2000 is finally in the store! Oh, I wish I could get it!" wailed Alexandra, who danced around on her toes in excitement.

"Well, too bad, you're not getting one!" said Annelise. Turning to the group, she said, "Everyone, these are my younger sisters, Anastashia and Alexandra. Sisters, these are Mikomi, Akira, Marionette, Mina, Akatsuki, Yorokobi, Masashi, and Miilyn Kishimoto, and Harry Potter to boot!"

"The Boy Who Lived?" gasped Anastashia, shaking Harry's hand politely. "Exactly!" said Annelise, beaming. Suddenly, Hagrid stooped down to Annelise and whispered, "There's a lot we need to buy. Shouldn't we get a move on then?"

"Quite right!" exclaimed Annelise. She turned to the Kishimotos. "You all brought your money right?" she inquired. "Yeah, as much as we could bring," said Heresy, handing her a bag of money.

"Right! Thanks Akira, first stop: Gringotts, to get this all exchanged."

Inside the bank, Annelise left the exchange to Alexandra and went to a free goblin. "Ah, Miss Adamany! Welcome! How may I assist you?" asked the goblin eagerly. "I need to get to my vault today, you know, Hogwarts business," said Annelise, digging her key out of her pocket.

"One moment…" said the goblin.

"Oh man, that cart's always fun to ride in!" said a dizzy Annelise, stumbling out of Gringotts with a very green-looking Fraud standing behind her. They were all back on the street, gold Galleons in their pockets. "I need you to take this to Dumbledore for me later," Annelise whispered to Hagrid, who looked quite sick. She handed him a little brown-paper package which he slipped inside his jacket. "Good, alright," she said, raising her voice so everyone in her group could here her.

"Since it's all your first time and you're such a big group, we'll split up; Alexandra, Akira, Akatsuki, Masashi, Yorokobi, and I will be one group. Hagrid, Harry, Anastashia, Mikomi, Marionette, Mina, and Miilyn are another. Alright, let's go go go!"


	6. New Encounters

"Might as well get yer uniform then," said Hagrid, nodding towards a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. "By, the way, Anastashia, I'm gonna slip off ter the Leaky Cauldron fer a little pick-me-up, so yer in charge!" And with that, he slipped off through the crowd. "Okay then," said Anastashia, suddenly looking nervous, "Harry, you go in first and I'll send Mikomi in after a few minutes."

Harry nodded, walking into Madam Malkin's. Madam Malkin, squat, smiling, and dressed in mauve, came over to help him the second he walked through the door. "Hogwarts, dear?" she asked him, "Got the whole lot here—another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale face and blonde hair was having his robes pinned by another witch.

Harry was ushered onto the stool next to him and Madam Malkin began to pin the robe she'd slipped over his head. "Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?" Harry nodded. My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wands—good lord!" he said, looking over his shoulder out the shop window.

Harry looked too as the boy cried out, "Who is the BABE standing outside?"

"You mean Mikomi?" asked Harry, watching Revenge's red eyes travel over the window displays.

"You KNOW her?" asked the boy.

Harry nodded, saying, "Yeah, she's lived across the street from me for years." Suddenly, Revenge stopped gazing at the displays and started for the door. "Oh my god, she's coming in!" said the boy excitedly. Revenge swept gracefully into the shop, her black hair flowing behind her. By this point, Madam Malkin had noticed her too.

"Over here, dear!" she called. Harry saw the boy next to him turn pinker as Revenge started walking over. "Hi, Harry," she said, waving her two-inch, black claws at him. "Who's this?" she asked, turning her sparkling, red eyes on the blonde boy standing next to Harry. Harry shrugged; the boy hadn't given his name.

"My name's Draco Malfoy," said the boy, choking on his words. "Hmm, interesting name," said Revenge, "I'm Mikomi Kishimoto." She casually flipped her long, black hair to one side as Draco asked her, "Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Revenge nodded.

"You're probably a seventh year, aren't you?" Draco asked, looking disappointed. Revenge shook her head, laughing as she replied, "Oh no, I'm a first year." Draco's jaw dropped, and even Harry was a little surprised; after all, he knew that she was fifteen, trouble was, she never seemed to get older. Suddenly, his thoughts were disturbed when a tall woman with a pale face and blonde hair entered the shop. "Draco, dear, it's time to leave, just let me pay for your robes," she said.

Draco turned back to Revenge, saying hopefully, "Will I get to see you again?" Revenge smiled, revealing shiny, white teeth and a pair of two-inch fangs. "Sure. In fact, I'll even sit with you on the train to Hogwarts," she said, primping her hair again. Harry laughed silently as Draco turned scarlet and almost fell off his stool.

"Draco, come on," said his mother. "B-bye," Draco stammered, heading back outside. Once out the door, he turned to his mother and said, "Did you SEE who I was talking to in there?" His mother nodded, replying, "Her hair was quite pretty, I wonder how she gets it like that?" Draco sighed.

"Not the point, mother," he said as they passed the others from Revenge's group, "She said she'd sit with me on the train!" Limbo laughed as they got farther away. "Well, well, well. She's here twenty minutes and she already has a fan club!" she said.

Fury agreed. "Well, of course. She was always the most popular of all of us. She's bound to attract men in swarms wherever she goes," she stated matter-of-factly, though she didn't do very well to mask the tone of pure admiration in her voice. She looked back at the robe shop as Revenge and Harry stepped back outside.

"Well," said Revenge casually, "Who's next?"

Hagrid had returned by the time everyone was done getting their uniforms fitted and now they headed off to get spellbooks and potion ingredients. Revenge had, (to her irritation) been attracting men of all ages in droves since she got out of Madam Malkin's and eventually had to tell Gluttony to scare them off. Although, sadly for everyone in their group, they wouldn't stop coming. When they were all getting their spellbooks from a place called Flourish and Blotts, Revenge was approached again, this time by an obnoxious-looking Verdonian boy about Harry's age. He immediately reminded her of Fraud because of his midnight-black skin.

"Hey, babe," he said, "Name's Dagmar. Dagmar Adler." Revenge actually had to suppress the urge to laugh at him; Draco Malfoy was a bit of a weird name, but at least, to her, it had a nice ring to it. But Dagmar Adler had to be the most ridiculous name she'd ever heard!

"You gonna be at Hogwarts too?" he asked. Revenge rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway. "I bet we're gonna be the hottest couple there," he said, no shame whatsoever. "What?" Revenge asked, bewilderment sparkling in her blood-red eyes. "You heard me, we'll be the hottest couple there."

"So, girlfriend, wanna sit with me and my dudes on the train?" he asked. Revenge fought to keep her temper down as she said, "Look, first of all, I'm not your girlfriend. And second of all, I already promised another boy I'd sit with _him._" She turned, irritated, back to the list of books she was supposed to be buying. Dagmar looked shocked.

"Who'd you promise to sit with?" he asked. Revenge let some more of her anger and annoyance spill out into her voice as she replied, "If you MUST know, his name's Draco Malfoy. Now leave me alone before I get my friends to have you thrown out on your ass!" Dagmar turned and walked away mouthing "Draco Malfoy?" as though he thought Revenge could do better. Suddenly, Anastashia appeared next to Revenge.

"Ah, I see you've met Dagmar," she said. Revenge picked up a copy of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _and _A History of Magic _as she asked, "You KNOW that douche bag?" Anastashia nodded. "His older brother's stalking Annelise. He's known her for nine years and he keeps asking her out," she said.

"7,364 times to be exact," said a voice behind them. Revenge and Anastashia jumped. "Oh, when did you get here, Anna?" Anastashia asked. "Oh, just now. I've brought the other hooligans with me," Annelise replied.

Sorrow was bouncing up and down with excitement behind her while Heresy began to read a book on advanced curses and hexes; Limbo and Vanity found each other and immediately dove into an argument. Fraud was the only one to remain silent, but that would be short-lived the moment Gluttony found him. Then, another Verdonian boy approached; he was every bit as obnoxious-looking as Dagmar, so Revenge guessed that this was his older brother. "Hey, Annelise," he said in that same overly-confident manner, "What are _you_ doin'?"

Annelise sighed, "Hello, Derek. I'm just showing around a few new Hogwarts first years." Derek looked from Revenge, to Fraud, and then to Heresy, who was still immersed in his book. "Don't they look a little—_old_—to be first years?" he asked. Annelise shook her head with irritation.

"Who cares, Derek, just go away," she said. "Fine," he sighed, "But only if you'll go out with me this year!"

Annelise's mouth twitched. "7,36_5_ times….NO!"

Derek shrugged, twitching his ears. "Oh well, I tried."

"Well, now that everyone's got their stuff," said Annelise, "take these." She and Hagrid handed Harry and the Kishimotos their train tickets for the Hogwarts Express. Revenge was still stroking the wand she'd bought at Ollivander's (thirteen inches, ebony, with core of dragon heartstring) when she noticed that her ticket read, 'Platform 9 3/4.' "What the—?" she started, looking up to ask where Platform 9 ¾ was when she realized that Hagrid and the three Adamany sisters had vanished.

About a month passed, and Harry and the Kishimotos arrived together at King's Cross station with all their school things. Revenge's eyebrow twitched as she frantically asked herself, "Where is platform 9 ¾?" Harry had stopped to ask a passing guard about the train leaving at 11:00 but had no luck getting any information. Harry's owl, Hedwig and Revenge's large black bat, Bloody Rose, were beginning to make an awfully loud racket, making their owners even more desperate to make it to the platform. Harry and Heresy looked around on Revenge's orders and heard a group of people behind them say, "—packed with Muggles of course—," Heresy was about to shout over to Revenge, but before a word could pass his lips, Revenge hissed, "Follow them!"

They all followed after the group of people, all of whom had flaming red hair and freckles. "Well, go ahead, Percy," said the woman in the lead, obviously the mother. The oldest boy in the group walked forward and strode straight between platforms 9 and 10. "That looks simple enough," Revenge mused aloud. Harry could hear Gluttony squealing to Fury behind him as she squeaked, "Oooh! Twins!"

The twins by the names of Fred and George head already passed through the barrier amidst Gluttony's squeals and whispers, so now there was just one boy left. The boys' mother turned to face the vampires and said, "You can go ahead if you want, dears." Revenge nodded in thanks, then, said to Harry, "You can come with us if you want, or you can stay with the red-haired boy. He seems nice and you should really try to make some _less annoying_ friends." She turned to listen to Limbo and Vanity argue over who was going through the wall first as she spoke.

She smiled at him pleasantly then disappeared beyond the barrier with the other vampires.

They turned up on a completely new platform that was bustling with wizards and witches. "Wow!" cried Sorrow. "So this is the Hogwarts Express," Heresy mused, admiring the metalwork on the train. Revenge had been looking around, trying to see through the crowd when finally, she spotted the pale, blonde head belonging to Draco Malfoy. She turned back to look at Fury, her second-in-command, saying, "Can you put my stuff on the train for me, please?"

Fury nodded with her I-know-what-you're-up-to face on, and so Revenge took off through the crowd as Gluttony and Harry, who had just arrived, cried together, "Mikomi has a boyfriend!" Her heart was beating fast with unexpected anticipation. Then, bracing herself, she scampered over to where the Malfoy family was gathered for last goodbyes, shouting happily, "Hey! Draco!" Draco Malfoy turned around, with a look on his face that suggested he hadn't expected her to remember him at all.

"M-Mikomi, hi," he stammered. Smiling joyfully, she said, "Oh, these must be your parents! Hi, I'm Mikomi Kishimoto." Draco's father nodded. "Yes, Draco hasn't been able to stop talking about you for a month," he said.

Revenge turned a soft shade of pink. "By the way, my name is Lucius Malfoy, and this is my wife, Narcissa," Draco's father continued, he and his wife shaking Revenge's hands. "Pleased to meet you," Revenge said sweetly. "Well, Draco," said Narcissa, "it's a few minutes till the train departs and you don't want to keep this lovely young lady waiting, do you? So I guess this is goodbye."

She bent down to kiss her son on the cheek; he tried to push her off, claiming she was embarrassing him. Revenge giggled. Then, she looked over and saw Dagmar giving her the eye again. "Man, this trunk is heavy," Draco remarked, trying to hoist it onto the train. Dagmar began to walk over, hoping he could steal Revenge before Draco had even had a decent conversation with her. She turned a deep shade of scarlet, then, unconsciously using her mutant strength, picked up Draco's heavy trunk and dashed onto the train screaming, "I got it! Come on, Draco, you slowpoke!"

Draco followed her into an empty compartment where she sat down and let out a relieved sigh. "So," he said casually, "do you know what house you'll be in yet?" Revenge shook her head as she replied, "No, but I'm hoping to be put in Slytherin. That house just seems so….me." Draco nodded, silently praying that they would both make Slytherin together.

Suddenly Revenge could hear Gluttony recounting her latest dream to the other Kishimotos and who knew who else.

"Is she _still_ spouting that nonsense? She knows Legendaris will never let me stay in love for long, no amount of dreams will change that," Revenge thought. But she ignored that and began to talk animatedly with Draco about a sport called Quidditch. This went on for a while, and they were actually having fun talking about what would happen if Revenge was made Beater for the Slytherin house team when Dagmar barged in, two ugly boys beside him and a strikingly pretty Verdonian girl behind him. "Having fun in here?" he sneered.

Revenge rolled her eyes in disgust. "Oh, come on, babe! Don't pretend you didn't miss me! Oh, yeah, and these are my friends Crabbe and Goyle. And my sister Lilian," Dagmar said. "Did I say I cared who they were?" Revenge asked, annoyed.

"So rude!" Lilian exclaimed, stepping out from behind her brother. "Come on, Draco. You don't want to be with someone like _her_, do you?" She went to take Draco's hand, but he pulled away. "I think it's _rude_ to come in here uninvited, don't you? I think you all should go," he said firmly.

Looking irritated, Lilian and Dagmar stalked out, Crabbe and Goyle behind them.

"When will she learn I won't date her?" Draco sighed.

"She does that often?" Revenge asked.

"Yeah, the Adlers are old family 'friends'. Lilian's wanted to go out with me since the start of the summer. But I said no because—well let's not get into that," Draco said, choking on his last sentence when he caught Revenge looking at him expectantly.

"Well," Revenge thought, "I'll just assume for the moment that Gluttony _was_ right about her dreams. Maybe this will work out after all…."

(_A/N: Dang, it's been so long since i last posted. Anyway, here you are! Chapter 5 is finished! Oh yeah, and I'm currently working on putting up artwork of these Verdonian characters on my deviantART page so you guys know what they look like and then you won't be confused. Hopefully, I'll get to it soon. Til next time!)_


End file.
